Fanfiction Shuffle: Harry Potter
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: Fanfiction shuffle Harry Potter style! Rated T just in case. No pairings at this point, possible H/G R/H later on.
1. A Most Peculiar Man Kreacher

AN:*Looks around guiltily* So I took a little break from beta-ing Whispers in the Wind to do a, what I call, "fanfiction shuffle". Basically I put my iPod on shuffle and have until the end of each song to write a ficlet based on/inspired by the song. At first I did it for Yu-Gi-Oh! and whichever of those characters I felt like writing, but then I decided to include characters from BtVs and Harry Potter. (I plan on uploading the YGO and BtVS ones as soon as this stupid virus scan is done and the computer will let me) This was the first Harry Potter one I did. Shortly after this, I made up a list of characters and randomly selected one as each song started (thus some possibly weird songs for certain characters later on... you'll see what I mean). I may later go back and try to link to where you can hear each song on youtube.

Warnings: Suicide/character death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Most Peculiar Man-Simon and Garfunkel

"Kreacher must be punished. Yes, punished most severely. He has disgraced the House of Black." the old house-elf cried. "Oh, what would my mistress say..." he moaned in distress.

Later, the Order of the Phoenix found Kreacher's frail little body curled up, as if to hug the tattered heirlooms of the House of Black which he had failed to properly care for. Sirius seemed relieved that one more reminder of his parents was forever gone from his life, Snape seemed indifferent and Mr. Weasley, though initially sympathetic seemed to shrug as if to say "Ah well, his life wasn't that great anyway- probably for the best all around" and within a short time Kreacher had passed from not only this life, but living memory as well. And none noticed nor cared to find out that it had been his own hand which had caused his demise.


	2. Keep the Customer Satisfied Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists

* * *

Keep the Customer Satisfied-Simon & Garfunkul

Ron sighed and stretched lazilly.

"Home again."

His moment of relaxation was interrupted suddenly by his mother bustling out of the house with a look in her eye that he recognized as trouble. Groaning inwardly, he asked himself what he had done this time.

"Ronald Weasley! Do you have any idea what time it is? You were supposed to be back hours ago."

"But mum,"

"No buts. Get inside right now. You are grounded for a week!"

Groaning aloud this time, he allowed his mother to shoo him in the house, her tirade washing over his ears in a familiar, if unpleasant way.

Yep, he was home again.

* * *

AN: No, I have no idea when this is supposed to have happened, but it obviously is while Ron is still living with his parents. What had he been doing? Good question.

I don't know.


	3. Parable Guy Neville

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Parable Guy-Apologetix

You know, I never think of him as "The Chosen One". To me, he would always be Harry. Housemate. Friend. Yes, I can honestly call Harry Potter my friend. Oh, at first, I was as enamored of "The Boy Who Lived" as everyone else, but after 6 years of going to school, and sharing a dorm with someone, you lose a lot of the awe their celebrity status might engender.

Ah, those were good days. The stories I could tell you...

Like the time in first year, when I got locked out of Gryfindor tower late at night, and luckily ran into Harry and Ron. Actually, now that I think of it, Hermoine was there too. Yeah, cause she kept scolding them about losing house points. Anyway, Harry was going to this duel with Draco Malfoy, and Ron was going to be his second. We all got in so much trouble for being out so late...

Or, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when I helped him. He had figured out that he would need some way of breathing under-water and so I gave him some gillyweed. Harry was (one of) the Hogwarts champion(s), but I admit, I'm still just a little proud that I helped him.

Yes, Harry may be "The Boy Who Lived" but to me, he'll always be Harry, a boy I grew up with.

* * *

This song, by the way, if you're not familiar with it, is a parody of _American Pie_ and describes Jesus' various miracles and parables from the perspective of one of his disciples.


End file.
